


So Many Questions

by Black_Pannther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s11e20 Don't Call Me Shurley, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: As we recall in Season 11 Episode 20, Sam commented to Dean that he has so many questions for God, one of them being why is the universe round? Something like that Sam had more questions like a curious little boy. Some being overly stupid but Sam with his many questions saw logic in each and every one.





	So Many Questions

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Chuck never became the bad guy. Dean never recieved the Mark of Cain and darkness had never been released and Lucifer had been thrown back into the cage. Chuck had come back because he felt it was time to reclaim his throne in heaven.

It was bad enough that Sam's hero was a short man in diapers. Gandhi; now he has switched over to fan girl mode for God aka Chuck? The supreme being who used endless amounts of hot water while showering and singing folk songs? This is just too much above his pay grade and now Sam has questions.

“You told God to cool it?” Sam admonished.

“Hey, I sleep.” Dean said defensively.

“God,” Sam breathed wistfully, “I have so many questions I'd like to ask him, like why is the Earth round and not flat? I mean, think about it Dean, how are we not falling off and drifting into space?”

“It's called gravity, Sam.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” Sam hummed as another torrent of questions rattled his brain. “About that, how is it that we have such an endless supply of gravity when people keep getting born all over the world causing over population, how is it that we can jump up and come back down with our feet flat on the ground? How is it that because of the over population, we never had a shortage of gravity or oxygen for that matter?”

“Let me help answer some of your questions Sam.” Dean offered, shaking his head in slight amusement. “That way you don't make an ass of yourself in front of God er Chuck. “We are not suffering from over population because people die and people are born filling in that space so everything balances out. I only have a GED and I feel like I'm smarter than you.”

Dean ignored Sam's bitch face look with a quirk of a smile. “Okay, oxygen comes from trees and if you look outside, you'll see plenty of it; as for gravity, I don't know. Because Chuck is God. Why must there be a reason for an endless supply?”

“See?” Sam pointed out. “Even you can't even answer that question but Chuck can. Come on, we have the rare opportunity to find out how the world works; to gain all the knowledge of the universe and you don't want to take advantage of that?” Without waiting for Dean's response, “For instance, why make other planets that are inhabitable? What is their purpose for being in existence? Why does the moon have craters? Why is snow cold and the sun hot? Why is pizza round but put in a square box? Why is bologna round and two dimensional and put on square bread?”

“Uh. Let me stop you right there Sam?” Dean interrupted, trying to stifle his laughter. “There are square two dimensional lunch meats as well.”

“That is not the point.” Sam bit out. “The signature Shape is round. Do aliens really exist? If so, why haven't we even met them? Why can't we fly like the birds? Why do pancake batter fall off a spoon and form a circle in a pan instead of a square of triangle? Why do men dangle between their legs while women have joker lips between theirs and why are we so attracted to that?” Then Sam froze, seeing Dean's shoulders shaking violently while his back is turned. “Dean?”

“Joker lips?” Dean sneezed. “Are you fucking serious? You plan on asking the almighty himself that question?”

“Why not?” Sam asked dumbfounded, not seeing the humor in that last question. “I mean come on, It's a legitimate question.”

“No... It's not.” Dean laughed, breathing heavily through his nose as another string of laughter came out in gasping torrents. “It is the stupidest question that anyone has come up with in the history of histories and I can not, WILL NOT let you embarrass yourself or me for that matter with that last question.”

Sam glared ferociously at his older brother. His bitch face set on high. “Okay, here's a legitimate question, why am I so tall and my older brother is so short?”

“Or how about this?” Dean glared back at Sam but he hadn't received enough training to perfect his brother's bitch face expression without looking constipated. “Why am I so handsome while my younger brother looks like the lock nest monster from the hair lagoon?”

“You're a dick.” Sam spat, putting as much power into his bitch face glare as he could muster. “I have all these questions and all you could do is make fun of me.” Then his bitch face glare morphed into a kicked puppy expression.

Dean wasn't falling for that one; his little brother was a little out of practice on; oh shit, no he wasn't because Dean's heart still grew heavy even when his mind told him that this was mass manipulation. “Okay, I'm sorry for making fun of you.”

Sam's smile grew as his mass manipulation technique still had its effect on Dean. “I would also ask why.....”

“DAMN IT CAS, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME.” Dean barked as the angel suddenly appeared next to him, the soft flutter of his invisible wings muffled out by Sam's endless supply of questions.

Dean's head jerked back while his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Castiel leaned slightly back, his eyes scanning the elder hunter's ass. “NOT LITTERALLY.”

“Oh,” Came Castiel's usual monotone. “My apologies.”

“Why are you here Cas?” Dean asked instead, ignoring the angel's apology.

“There is some talk in heaven among the angels that you have God here in the bunker.” Castiel's replied, looking around the two hunters for validation that the rumor was correct.

“He's prefers to go by Chuck.” Said Dean as if God being in their bunker was an every day thing.

“Chuck.” Castiel echoed, his dark blue eyes searching Dean's face for any signs of betrayal in that statement.

“Yeah.” Sam spoke softly to their feathered friend but he could see the hint of fan girl enthusiasm hidden just beneath his stoic features.

“Cas.” Dean said, rolling his eyes towards their angel, “What brings you here now? Why not as soon as you found out that God er Chuck, whatever, was here? You have been the one searching high and low for him; you even went on a drunken bender when you couldn't find him. What took you so long getting here?”

“The angels and I,” Castiel explained. “We were cleaning up heaven in preparation for his arrival. Gabriel vacuumed and washed all the floors while I did the dishes.”

“Wait....” Dean blinked. Gabriel vacuumed and washed the floors?”

“Heaven has dishes?” Sam breathed in astonishment.

“Yes.” Castiel answered as he looked from Sam to Dean back to Sam again.

“I didn't know heaven was that dirty.” Dean commented, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

“It's not.” Castiel pointed out. “Naomi dirtied the floors for Gabriel to clean and Metatron mojo'd as you humans call it, up some dishes for me to wash. It is what you humans do when a visitor first comes to your home or a parent who has been gone for a long time comes back home. We didn't want the place to be in disarray.” 

Before either hunter could respond, “Castiel.” Chuck's voice echoed throughout the bunker from the top of the staircase. “I was wondering when you were going to come and greet me.”

“Is that my robe?” Dean acknowledged as he took in the sight of Chuck in his midnight blue, soft bathrobe.

“Yeah,” Chuck smiled as he inspected and picked at the sleeves. “I find it comfy, I hope you don't mind.”

“Oh no,” Dean shook his head in the negative. “I don't mind God wearing my robe. I find it such a great honor.”

“Chuck.” God corrected. “We've been over this Dean. I want you boys to call me chuck.” Then he turned his attention towards Sam. “Sam, I could answer all of your questions about how the universe works but if I did, then you wouldn't learn anything. Scientist and astronomers have set satellites up in space because they wanted to learn about the planets; if I laid all the knowledge of it out for them, then there would be no purpose to their existence. People thrive on learning. It's how you all grow. If you knew all the answers then what is the point on living? What would you humans work towards? It would be unfair for me to give all that knowledge to you.”

Dean's lips quirked up into a smart ass 'I told you so' smile.

“And Sammy.” Chuck looked at him fondly. “No, we are not all a part of one man's never ending dream and once he wakes up, you would disappear. You are very much real so you can finally put that fear to bed.”

“You really thought that?” Dean mused. “I mean seriously? That was something you were afraid of? And here I thought you were just afraid of clowns” 

“Well, you're afraid of flying.” Score one for Sam in winning that weak argument.

“God...” Castiel started.

“Chuck.” God corrected.

“Chuck.” Castiel echoed, slightly blushing at his blunder. “I have searched and searched for you but I couldn't find you. You were just.... Gone.”

“Castiel,” Chuck looked at his angel.... His loyal child fondly. “I had to leave because how else were the humans and angels evolve? If I were to remain here, then you would never have learned to clean up your mistakes? You have grown into the children I can be proud of so I know that my decision to step back was the right one.”

“But Lucifer....” Castiel's bottom lip began to quiver.

“Is back in the cage where he belongs.” Chuck finished for him. “He will no longer be a problem for you as long as none of you let him out again.”

“Where were you when Sam threw himself in hell?” Dean's eyes welled up with tears as he started with the heavy questions. “To save the world from the apocalypse? Where were you then? Michael and Lucifer tortured him for 120 years; as you know, time runs differently in hell. Why didn't you come back then? Why did you let him suffer? Where were you when that yellow eyed bastard dripped blood in my brother's mouth when he was just a defenseless baby?”

“That's where it all started, didn't it?” Chucks eyes were filled with sorrow. “As I recall, it was your mother who set your paths in motion. She sold Sam to Azazel to save your father. It was a foolish choice. Now granted, you and Sam wouldn't have been born but then again if she didn't make that foolish choice, Michael and Lucifer would have chosen other vessels and nobody would have been here to stop the apocalypse.”

“But why us?” Dean let his first man tear fall, sliding down his cheek gracefully. “Why did it have to be us?”

“It always had to be you Dean.” Chuck explained, eyes making firm contact with the elder hunter's. “I saw something in you and your brother before you were conceived. You have the strength to save the world and you did, after you broke it but you made it right. If you hadn't broke it, then somebody else would have and you two wouldn't have been around to fix it. I have been to what you call the apocalypse world where your mother did not make that deal; you and Sam weren't born to save it.”

“It still doesn't explain why you weren't here.” Dean softly sobbed. “Why did you pick us? We're human. We can't keep saving the world; it's too big.”

“And yet you did.” Chuck frowned as he saw the hunter's eyes sad with years of loss and grief. “You are both special. You're actually my favorites. Don't sell yourself short Dean. Who do you think, keeps bringing you back? Nobody else has that power, not the archangels and not death. I know with the two of you, the world is in good hands. I even sent you Castiel as my gift to you so I have not completely abandoned you. When you found out that Sam was drinking Demon blood, I was the one who whispered in the angel's ears to send you a warning. Now granted, they followed that warning with a threat which was not my order and I'm the one who sent Castiel to pull you out of hell to save your brother. You may be human, Dean and the world may be too big for you to save but you still did it on more than one occasion. I'm proud of you.”

Sam looked at his broken brother, the urge to hold onto him, surged through him like a strong lightening bolt. “I am going to go,” Said Chuck as he stood up from the bar stool. “I am going to heaven and reclaim my throne. I trust that you now understand why I couldn't intervene?”

Sam nodded the affirmative knowing that Dean was too broken up to respond.

“I'll come with you.” Castiel offered but frowned When Chuck stopped him.

“I think you're needed here for now. When the time comes, I will let you in.”

“Yes sir.” Castiel said, feeling disappointed.... dejected and with that, Chuck had vanished.

Slowly, Castiel shuffled his way towards the sobbing hunter. “Dean. I am sorry you're hurting.”

Dean didn't try to pull away when Castiel pulled him into a hug. “I know this is an emotional time for you and I am here to help you find your balance. Just lean on me for as long as you need to.”

Dean dipped his head into the crook of Castiel's neck and let out a choked sob.

Sam stood, watching his brother break down, feeling helpless until Castiel reached out a hand and grabbed a hold of his bicep pulling him against Dean. Sam then snaked an arm around Castiel and the other arm around his brother's shoulder and held on tight.

Dean clung to Sam's wide shoulders with one hand while clinging to Castiel's back with the other letting his grief cascade out of him like a waterfall. The sobs coming out in broken, wet, stuttering breaths.

Sam and Castiel, held Dean firmly against them, gripping him as his body shook with his sobs.

Feeling wrung out, Dean pulled back. “Well, that....” Then he flushed with embarrassment.”

“It's okay Dean.” Sam said with understanding.

“You deserve a good cry.” Castiel's usual monotone held a hint of heavy sadness. “There's no shame in that. We're here for you. If you fail, if you succeed.... They can't take away your dignity.”

“Dude.” Dean blinked in amusement. “Why are you quoting Whitney Houston’s Greatest Love of All to me?”

“I felt it was an appropriate response.” Castiel shrugged absently. “Was it not?”

“No.” Dean smiled through his tears. “But thanks. Just.... Don't ever change.”

“You said that before.” Castiel explained, “And I said I wouldn't.”

“I know.” Dean threw an arm around the angel's shoulder. “And I'll say it again, don't ever change. We love you just the way you are.”

“I love you too Dean.” Castiel's voice was thick with emotion. “I love both of you. You're my family.”

“Yeah we are.” Dean squeezed his angel against him.

“And we always will be.” Sam finished for him, standing on the other side of Castiel. “I wish that Chuck would have answered all of my questions, it's not like I would have told the scientists or the astronomers.” 

“Just leave it alone Sam.” Dean chuckled at his little brother.

“Damn it.” Sam bit out causing Dean's head to snap towards him.

“What? What's wrong?”

“I forgot to ask him why our ass crack is vertical and not horizontal.”

“Probably because the smile on your face is horizontal.” Castiel deadpanned without amusement. “And the smile on your ass is vertical. God didn't want people confusing the two so he made the lines different.” 

“Cas.” Dean chuckled. “I do believe you made a joke.”

“That wasn't even funny.” Sam glared at Castiel. “It was a stupid answer.”

“Hey.” Dean flashed his smile towards Sam. “You ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer.”

“If you have anymore questions,” Castiel offered and the two hunters couldn't tell if the angel was joking or was he serious. “Come and find me, I'll be more than happy to answer them for you.”

The End


End file.
